There is a desire during reprocessing of medical devices to recouple components of a medical device in a desired orientation so that the medical device is restored to a reusable condition. One example of a medical device that is often reprocessed is a cable assembly that includes a plurality of strands that are coupled together. The plurality of strands are separated from each other during use. A current method of recoupling the plurality of strands in the desired orientation during reprocessing requires an operator to use a clip or wire tie to loosely connect the plurality of strands. An end user must remove the clip or wire tie to separate the plurality of strands from each other. One problem is that the clip or wire tie may fall off during handling resulting in the plurality of strands becoming tangled with each other and requiring the end user to untangle the plurality of strands. Another problem is that the end user has an additional step of removing the clip or wire tie to separate the plurality of strands from each other before the medical device can be used.
Another example of a medical device that is often reprocessed is an intravenous device including a bag and a tube separated from the bag. A current method of recoupling the tube and bag in the desired orientation requires an operator to use a piece of tape to loosely connect the tube and bag. An end user must remove the tape in order to separate the tube from the bag. One problem is that the tape may fall off during handling or may be inadvertently removed allowing the tube and bag to become separated from each other. Another problem is that the end user has an additional step of removing the tape to separate the tube from the bag.
Thus, there remains an opportunity to develop a method of recoupling components of a medical device in a desired orientation during reprocessing of the medical device that reduces some of the problems of the methods noted herein.